This Christmas
by Inu Demoness of Darkness
Summary: Kagome reflects over the changes that happened in the past year when she receives and unexpected, yet appreciated, Christmas present. 'Oh yes, I think this Christmas will be perfect...'


Hello all! Sorry for not updating True Love or Fake Feelings, I took a rather extended break from anime and fanfiction and just recently decided to write again. Don't worry I didn't forget but upon re-reading the story, I realized that the characters are horribly ooc and not at all how I really wanted the story to be. Until I figure out exactly what I want to do about that I'm not going to update, sorry.

However, I have decided to take a crack at a one-shot and this is what turned out. I hope you guys like it ha ha. As always review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song Last Christmas or anything for that matter courtesy of college...

Kagome walked through the forest at a slow pace. It was Christmas Eve and very cold in Feudal Japan. The wind was blowing slightly as Kagome walked on. She wasn't walking anywhere in particular, just walking. She just finished eating diner with Inuyasha and the others when Inuyasha left, most likely to be with Kikyo. Generally this would upset Kagome, but she slowly has gotten over her infatuation with the hanyou.

As she came upon a clearing, she decided to take a break and sit on fallen tree on the edge of the clearing. She thought about the past year in her journey to complete the jewel.

Unfortunately for the group, they weren't any closer to killing Naraku, but they knew it was only a matter of time. He hadn't made himself know in a while so they could only guess that he was making himself stronger. Unbeknownst to him, the group had also gotten stronger.

Around six months ago, the group had crossed paths with Sesshomaru. Of course the normal sibling rivalry ensued. After Sesshomaru knocked Inuyasha off of his feet, he revealed his true reason for the meeting. He had suggested a temporary alliance to kill Naraku. While the group was initially hesitant, who wouldn't be when one of your human-hating enemies asks for an alliance with three humans and a hanyou, they eventually agreed. Sesshomaru agreed to train them in secret in order to gain the upper hand against Naraku, stating that no allies of his could be considered weak.

They finally finished their training three weeks ago and now were travelling separately until Naraku let himself be known. Over the span of five months, Kagome came to the realization that Sesshomaru wasn't as cold-hearted as he seemed. Unless of course you were on the other side of his blade. In reality, Sesshomaru was a very curious person. He was constantly wondering about the 'strange' things that she brought back from her time. Kagome would even go so far as to say that Sesshomaru could be nice, if Rin was anything to go by. It was actually kind of funny how much that little girl had him wrapped around her finger. At that Kagome laughed. '_I would be so dead if Sesshomaru heard me say that.'_

Kagome sighed. Sometimes she wished she had someone to spend Christmas with. Inuyasha had Kikyo and Sango had Miroku. Heck, Shippo and Rin even seemed to be becoming pretty close friends before the two groups split again. Yet here she was, alone on Christmas Eve. _'I suppose there is Koga.' _Kagome snorted. Koga, despite his love for Kagome, had recently agreed to court Ayame. '_I guess I keep forgetting that I really don't have anyone. Even Hojo has moved on!' _Luckily for Kagome, Hojo asked her friend Ayumi. '_They are really quite cute together._'

Kagome looked up at the cloudy sky. She blinked as a snowflake landed on her nose.

'_What am I doing sulking about my life? It's Christmas and I should be celebrating with the others.' _Kagome began humming to herself as she thought about the look on her friends' faces when they opened their gifts. She smiled at that thought. Her smile soon turned into a frown when she realized that she didn't know when she would be able to give presents to the new half of their group. '_Poor Rin, I bet Sesshomaru doesn't even celebrate Christmas.'_

Kagome had decided early on that Rin wasn't exposed to enough human traditions, such as Christmas, and that she was going to change that. However, it wouldn't matter if she told Rin about Christmas if she couldn't give her her present.

Shaking that thought from her mind she again let her mind drift to her friends' happy faces as she once again began to hum. She almost laughed when she realized the song she was humming. Deciding that no one would be close enough to hear her, she began to sing.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<em>

Once bitten and twice shy  
>I keep my distance but you still catch my eye<br>Tell me, baby, do you recognize me?  
>Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me<p>

Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it  
>With a note saying, "I love you", I meant it<br>Now I know what a fool I've been  
>But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again<p>

Kagome knew that no matter how hard she tried, Inuyasha would always hold a special place in her heart. She also knew that he would never be anything more than a close friend at this point.

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<p>

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<p>

A crowded room and friends with tired eyes  
>I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice<br>My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
>Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on<p>

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
>A girl undercover but you tore her apart<br>Maybe this year, maybe this year  
>I'll give it to someone special<p>

Kagome used to be jealous and even angry every time she was compared to Kikyo, She insisted that they were never alike even though she was Kikyo's reincarnation. Now she doesn't care. People can compare them all they want in her opinion, she knows that she is completely Kagome and Kikyo is Kikyo, it's that simple. They are two completely different people regardless of the whole reincarnation business. 

'Cause last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<p>

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<p>

And last Christmas  
>And this year won't be anything like<br>Anything like

Kagome smiled as she felt a familiar presence just beyond the tree line.

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>And this year to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<p>

"Did the half breed do something to harm you?"

"You're as curious as ever I see." Kagome responded as she turned to meet the newest arrival to the clearing.

"Answer the question, Miko."

"And as charming as ever as well," was said Miko's response. When she got a narrowing of eyes in return she decided to answer the question.

"Alright, alright jeez can't you take a joke? Inuyasha didn't do anything to me really, he just left to go spend some time with Kikyo after dinner and I decided to go on a walk that's all."

"Was that song not about him?" Kagome gave Sesshomaru a dubious look. She could've sworn she heard a bit of jealousy in his voice, but she may have been imagining it.

"Kind of," at seeing Sesshomaru raise his eyebrow she decided to elaborate, "part of the song was about him, yes, but the song was also about someone else." Kagome looked away from Sesshomaru's intense gaze.

"What is this 'Christmas'?"

Kagome blinked, not expecting him to change the subject so rapidly. "Um, it's a holiday that humans celebrate. It's supposed to celebrate the birth of God's son, Jesus, in the Catholic religion. People generally exchange gifts with their friends and family on Christmas as well."

"Do you and your friends celebrate this Christmas?" Sesshomaru came to the log that she was sitting on and sat next to her.

"Yea we do. I was actually thinking about their reactions when they open their presents tomorrow." Sesshomaru nodded in understanding.

"OH!," Kagome exclaimed, "I almost forgot that I have a gift that I wanted to give Rin if I could." Sesshomaru gave the girl a puzzled look, wondering why she would get something for his ward and faintly wondering if she got anything for him as well.

"You may give her your gift tomorrow." Kagome nodded, smiling up at Sesshomaru. She shivered slightly as a particularly strong gust of wind blew.

"You should head back to camp before you get sick." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru shocked. Of all the things the Taiyoukai could have said, she didn't expect that.

"I'll be ok. It's the wind that makes it cold and whether I'm at camp or not won't change anything. It'll still be windy." Sesshomaru looked at her disapprovingly for a second before his face once again resumed its emotionless mask.

The two sat in silence until Sesshomaru asked a question that Kagome was both not expecting and wishing to not answer. "Who was the other person that your song was about?"

Kagome blushed, as Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes waiting for her response. She quickly adverted her eyes, opting to look at her feet as she decided how to answer the question. Deciding to avoid the question she opted for, "Why do you want to know?"

"This Sesshomaru is merely curious." '_Of course he is.'_ She almost groaned when her plan to turn the tables on the stoic demon lord failed. Now what was she supposed to do?

"Uh… well… I…um… I don't think that you really want to know. It really isn't important anyway. You don't know him." _'Great Kagome, that sounded so stupid. But, maybe he bought it?'_

"Don't lie to me, Miko." '_Nope. Damn.' _Kagome laughed sheepishly after being caught. Out of options, she decided to try something that worked in the past.

"I'm not going to tell you." Upon seeing the dubious look that Sesshomaru was giving her, Kagome decided that acting childish only worked in the past when she actually was a child.

"Whoever said 'third times a charm' lied." Kagome mumbled as she adverted her gaze, once again finding her shoes interesting. Silence rung out in the clearing, giving Kagome hope that Sesshomaru had given up.

"You're avoiding the question." Kagome jumped slightly at his voice being so close to her. '_Of course he wouldn't give up, this is Sesshomaru we are talking about here.'_ Sighing in her resolve to tell him and potentially ruin any alliance that they had created, Kagome looked up to find Sesshomaru's face inches from hers. Kagome merely gaped at him like a fish, her mind returning when she noticed his eyebrow rising at her temporary stunned paralysis.

"Right, the question. Well the person I was referring to was, um…" Kagome looked away, deciding that he was much to close to her at the moment and wished he would move away. Finding that to be impossible she whispered her answer, "you."

An awkward silence hung in the air between the duo on the log. '_Maybe he didn't hear me?' _She very nearly slapped herself for that thought. '_Of course he heard me, he's a freaking dog demon!' _Opting to chance her fate in an attempt to stop her inner ramblings, Kagome chanced a look at Sesshomaru. Peeking up at him through her hair she noticed that he appeared to not have moved away in any sort of repulsion. In fact, he seemed to be closer to her. She couldn't really be sure because he wasn't facing her and she never felt him move.

"Kagome." Said girl snapped her head up to look Sesshomaru in the eyes. He rarely ever called her by her first name. And even when he did he never said that softly and, dare she say, compassionately. When she saw the corners of his mouth turn up she was torn between fainting or running away scared for her life.

"I think that I know what my gift to you will be for Christmas." Sesshomaru said as he turned his body to face her.

"Huh?" was her dignified response before Sesshomaru once again smirked before grabbing her chin and tilting her face up towards his. Kagome's eyes widened before she closed them in response to Sesshomaru's kiss. '_Oh yes, I think this Christmas will be perfect…'_


End file.
